Overheard, Caught, Joined in
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Kendall overhears James and Carlos one night. He enjoys it, Carlos and James catch him. Basically OT3 smutt, with a little accidental plot-ish thing at the end.


The door opened and bathed the dark room in light that came from the hallway, only to be closed with a slam seconds later followed by the sound of a body being pushed against it. A loud moan followed soon after.

"Sshh... Kendall's asleep." I heard James whisper.

"You threw me against the door, idiot." I heard Carlos whisper back breathlessly. I heard James scoff and mutter a 'Whatever' under his breath before slight moans and wet sounds were heard again, clearly having gone back to making out.

The bed on the other side of the room squeaked, indicating they had fallen onto it. The slight moans picking up in volume.

"Hmm... James..." Carlos moaned.

_'Oh god.. don't tell me they plan on...'_ I thought to myself as I heard some rustling of clothes.

"Don't be so loud Carlitos, you'll wake Kenny at this rate." James said in a seductive tone, _'Oh no they are...'_ I concluded.

A few moans later I heard Carlos let out an extra loud whimper.

"Sshssh... just relax." I heard James tell him. O_h dear lord they're that far already? It's bad enough I can't sleep, and now this?_ But for some odd reason, I didn't have the urge to shoot up, yell at them to shut up and go somewhere private. No instead... I kind of wanted to know what would happen next.

"Hmmm... oh Jamie..." Carlos moaned in pleasure, and I felt my blood flow south. Was I getting turned on by two of my best friends having sex? Well it doesn't surprise me that much, I have had a slight crush on both of them... okay fine I love them, more than I should. But what can I do? Not only have they been dating for almost a year now, I don't know who to choose. I love James, love how he always wants to look his best but if something is amiss he'd throw everything aside for you, no matter how dirty he gets, or how much it messes up his hair. Something not many people know about him. The way how he rocks ANY look without even TRYING. He could put a diaper on and make it not only look cool but sexy too. And I'd LOVE to be held by those strong muscular arms of his. I bet they'd make you feel safe, like nothing could ever hurt you.

Then there's Carlos, an endless ball of energy, always finding something fun to do, and dangerous from time to time. He makes every boring day disappear, you can trust him to find something to do in the most boring occasions. Be it pulling faces in class when the teacher lectures us, or managing to entertain us during those boring meetings with Griffin, all the while the other people around being oblivious. He always looks so innocent and cute with whatever he does, be it shooting zombies in video games or playing a serious hockey match. Hell even in THIS situation I can only IMAGINE the innocent look he's wearing. _'Even though what they're doing isn't innocent at all.'_ my mind called as an after thought. He always seeks protection from someone when we watch a scary movie. I always have the urge to just wrap my arms around him and keep him safe.

Sadly, James keeps Carlos safe during those moments and Carlos gets to feel James' muscular arms around him. James gets to see Carlos' innocent bedroom face. Not me. Not ever. They got each other, and they're happy. And as much as I want one of them to myself, or preferably both, that'll never happen. I don't want to break up something that seems so perfect. It IS perfect. They never fight (aside from that time that Griffin had that great idea about having a reality show, even then though, it was staged), always know what's on the other's mind, always know when to leave the other to cool off. They fit together like they're made for each other. How could I possibly break that up?

And to be honest, I wasn't all that sad about it. I loved seeing them interact, they both looked so happy together. Which in turn made me happy. But I'm drifting off.

Carlos whimpered again and I heard James whisper, "Just one more baby."

"I don't care, I want that big cock of yours, _now_." Carlos moaned back, practically begging. I stopped a whimper as pressure was adding somewhere down south.

"No, I might rip you. I don't want to hurt you." James said back.

Oh, god he must be huge, what I wouldn't do to find out. The pressure was becoming too much and I slowly reached down, glad my back was turned to them, though at the same time I wished it wasn't because I would have been able to peek through my eyelashes. I slipped my hand into my boxers, wrapping it around my very hard and stiff rod. I shivered, it felt so good and combined with the risk of getting caught was just amazing.

"Hmmmm... Jaaaaaaameeeesssssss..." Carlos moaned.

"Hmmm... you feel so warm inside baby, can't wait to get my cock in you, fucking you senseless." James said seductively. Carlos moaned in return and I had to hold back a moan too. Who knew James had such a dirty mouth, then again, he's a big tease in general, why be any different in the bedroom? I heard muffled moans and figured they were kissing again. I slowly stroked myself. I wish I could turn around and get a peep. I can only imagine how hot they look right now. All sweaty, naked, and James probably teasing Carlos' tight hole with his long and expert fingers.

I heard them both panting, Carlos still moaning. Then he let out a whimper, I assumed James took out his fingers. It was confirmed when I heard James spit and then the wet sounds that followed confirmed it. James moaned, Carlos following right after. I could already picture James penetrating him by now. I bit my lip to hold back any sounds and swiped my thumb over my head, slightly bucking my hips.

"Ngh...mmmmhhh... so biig." Carlos moaned. Oh god... that's so hot. It became harder and harder not to make any sounds. My hand went faster at every moan, groan, grunt and panted breath made by them.

"P-please... move..." Carlos panted. One of the hottest things I've heard so far. I then heard him whimper and the slap of flesh on flesh indicated James slammed back in, followed by a loud moan from Carlos. The sounds coming from them, not just their mouths moving together, but the wet ones from James penetrating Carlos were too much for me, I came with a whimpered moan.

I froze, realizing what I just did. I heard them halt too. My eyes got wide. _Oh shit._ I was sure I was caught.

"Did he just..." I heard James whisper. I closed my eyes tightly, willing the earth to swallow me (or well... in this case, my bed or the apartment floor). I held my breath. Afraid to exhale or inhale. Trying to pass it off as if I were still asleep. No such luck though I felt the bed creak and footsteps come my way.

"Are you listening in on us?" I heard James', slightly amused, voice. I knew I was really caught now. But I still lay there motionless, hoping he'll pass it off as a dream I'm having. I didn't dare move, breathe or even think.

Sadly James wasn't buying it and ripped off my comforter. I bit on the inside of my cheeks, knowing I was caught, since my hand was still in my boxers and a big cum stain adorned it. I figured they were both looking at the other with confusion.

_Shit, how do I talk myself outta this one?_ I heard James wolf whistle. And I gulped as softly as I could. Still not knowing what to do or say. What DOES one say after being caught jacking off to their best friends/secret crushes having sex?

"Were you getting off on us?" I heard Carlos ask, sounding strangely intrigued. I finally released my breath and nodded, opening my eyes and turning to them slowly. I swallowed thickly as I looked up at them, just in time to catch them smirking at each other. I gulped again.

"Look, I'm so sorry! But... I.. I just couldn't help it... I.. you.. the moans... and.." I stuttered, trying to make up an excuse. I didn't see them nod at each other. Suddenly James' finger was on my lips, stopping me from making a bigger fool out of myself. I looked up at him and saw him smirking down at me. His hand left my lips and next I felt something thicker and wetter poke against them. He had his dick in front of my face, a smug grin on his face as he rubbed it along my mouth.

It took me a while to register though... _James'_ dick was RIGHT up in my face! I breathed in heavily, and shyly poked out my tongue, wanting to get a small taste. James eagerly steered the head of his dick against it. I just sat there as he ran it from my lips to my tongue.

I felt something latch around the wrist of the hand that was still in my boxers. It was Carlos who grabbed it and took it out of my boxers. My hand was completely covered in my seed. He brought it up to his face, I kept my eyes on him, mesmerized, waiting in anticipation as to what he was going to do next. He held it up for himself and poked his tongue out, running it over my index finger. He slowly started to lap up my cum. I moaned slightly at the sight. It turned me on so much, my cock sprung back to life.

He smirked around my finger. James pushed his cock against my mouth with more pressure and I took the hint. I opened my mouth wide and slowly took him in slowly. Licking the head, a taste that was just so James burst onto my taste buds. He moaned out loud as I applied pressure to the head with my tongue.

"God... Kendall... you got a nice tongue there." James muttered.

"That's not the only thing, want a taste babe?" Carlos asked his boyfriend, holding my hand to James like they were sharing an ice cream cone. James leaned down to reach it and took my middle finger in his mouth, lapping up the cum on it. I let out a moan, making James moan in turn as the vibrations were send through his huge dick. I still couldn't believe how big he is! I applied light suction and he let my finger go and threw his head back with a moan.

"Oh, so good Kenny..." He thrust his hips forward, making me take the whole thing. Causing me to gag and pull back, coughing and gasping for air.

"Sorry." He said, leaning down and kissing my cheek, "Got carried away." He said next, his hands snaking to the hem of my boxers, Carlos crawled over me to sit next to me on my right side, my wrist still in his grasp as he continued to slowly and teasingly lap up my cum.

James slowly pulled my boxers down, not needing to lift my hips, something tells me he and Carlos practiced that. He leaned down and started to lap up the remaining cum around and on my, now, rock hard dick. He took it in his mouth all of a sudden and I gasped loudly, followed by a moan, "Oh God..."

He sucked, licked and GOD his mouth felt so good, so warm... so wet. I felt Carlos kiss up from my hand and across my arm as he finished licking up the last of my cum. He reached my neck and stopped briefly to suck on it, then continued until he reached my lips and kissed me, I could slightly taste myself along with some of James. And of course something that was just completely Carlos.

He pulled back slightly and reached out towards my boxers that were resting just beneath my thighs. He scooped up some of the cum staining it and brought it up to my lips, smearing it over them, muttering into my ear, "Taste yourself Kenny. You taste so wonderful. I can't get enough of it." I shivered and licked my lips slightly, never having tasted my own release before. It was kind of sweet yet salty. Strange texture. I couldn't really concentrate on it though as Carlos kept whispering naughty things in my ear, "Are you gonna make me some more Kenny? Please? I want to taste more of you, make me some more Kenny-juice." he muttered in the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

James pulled off with a loud pop, making me moan. "Oh yeah, betcha didn't know Carlos was such a cum slut huh?" he said, only making me moan more.

"Well? Are you?" Carlos breathed into my ear.

"Y-yeeeessss..." I moaned, god he was so hot like this, that innocent yet dirty look on his face. Something only he could pull off, typical Carlos.

"Hmmm... good." Carlos moaned out littering kisses down my neck to my chest, playing with my nipples. I shuddered. James went down on me again, taking me in whole. "Ah! OH God!" I screamed in pleasure.

"Don't come too fast, Ken." James said pulling off again, he lowered my boxers all the way and took them off, but instead of throwing them away, he gave them to Carlos, "Have fun." he said, as he continued to spread my legs wide.

Carlos stopped what he was doing and took my boxers from James, turning them inside out. I stared at him in confusion but shivered once he smeared the remaining cum over my stomach.

"W-what-" I was caught off as he swiped his tongue over the boxers before throwing them in a random direction, and bending down to lap up what he got on my chest. I moaned at the feel of his tongue running over every inch of my chest and stomach.

James continued to spread my legs and slightly tilted my ass, bending down in between them, swiping his tongue over my sensitive hole. Making me moan loudly. This felt better than any dream I've ever had about this moment. I felt his tongue tease my entrance and I gasped loudly when he inserted it as far as he could, making it nice and wet.

"God James..." I moaned.

"Like it?" he asked.

"So much... m-more.. p-please." I begged.

"Oh there'll be more alright." he said huskily, moving one of his hands to my mouth, "I'll need your help with that part though."

I knew what he meant so I took three of his fingers in my mouth, sucking on them eagerly. Making sure to get them nice and wet, along with teasing him with my tongue as much as I could. I heard him moan a few times, which send chills up my spine as he was still teasing my entrance with that hot, thick tongue of his.

When he deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of my mouth, sitting up himself so he could tease me with his now slick fingers, making me shiver and whimper in need. He slowly inserted one, making me drag out a long and low moan. He pumped it in and out of me a few times before adding a second one. I whimpered in slight discomfort, which he quickly made up for by taking my dick in his mouth.

Carlos stopped licking my chest and crawled over, kissing me, attacking my lips with his tongue immediately, I let him lead the kiss as I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues played a little before he pulled back and sat down on my chest, his raging hard on right in front of my face. He gave me this innocent look, making my cock throb with need in James' mouth, I eagerly started licking the head before taking it in slowly. Meanwhile James had inserted a third finger.

"Hmmmm... Kenny." he moaned softly. I started to suck on his cock, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. He let out soft moans as I toyed with the head, using my tongue. Making sure to run it over his slit, sucking as hard as I could. I whimpered when my ass suddenly felt empty. But that was short lived as soon after I felt a wet head poke it. I felt it rub up and down my crack before slowly pushing inside of me, and god was it big! I moaned, writhing under both James and Carlos as James buried himself completely inside me.

I moaned around Carlos as I adjusted to James' size, he gave me time to do so. I whined when I wanted him to move, sucking harder on Carlos' cock, making him moan my name needily.

"Hmmm so nice and tight, Kenny." James moaned as he began thrusting into me.

"God, love your mouth Ken, you suck dick like a pro." Carlos breathed soon after, he pulled out off my mouth suddenly, making me whine, shifting so he faced James, winking to him before positioning his head right above my hard and throbbing member, in turn making his own poke my cheek. He wiggled his hips and I got the hint, taking it into my mouth again, moaning at the different angle and pressing my tongue against the head. Suddenly my own dick was engulfed by heat and I moaned loudly, muffled by Carlos' throbbing need in my mouth. I felt him moan around me.

I loved his mouth around me, it felt like heaven, combined with James thrusting into me made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I barely remembered to suck and bob my head. I let out another loud moan as Carlos let his hands wander to my ass, spreading my cheeks so James could thrust deeper into me. I arched into Carlos' hot and warm mouth as James struck something inside me that made me see stars.

"Oh fuck, baby, that looks so hot. God Kenny, so fucking tight. Feel so good." James moaned as his thrusts sped up. My orgasm was building and building, creeping closer. And suddenly the warmth around my cock was gone as Carlos pulled back.

"Can I fuck him now, Jamie?" Carlos asked innocently, which only made my hard member throb with more need. I was so, so close. Yet I never wanted it to end.

"But of course my love." James smiled, pulling out of me. I whined at the loss. "No worries Kenny, That'll be filled up again soon enough." he said and stood aside, Carlos pulled his cock from my mouth and took James' place.

"Hmm Kenny, you look so hot." Carlos breathed, licking his lips and thrust in in one go, his cock slick enough from me blowing him as well and my hole being spread enough by James' dick. I moaned loudly as he immediately assaulted my ass with hard and fast thrusts. I moaned his name loudly, watching him with hooded eyes.

I saw James move behind him, nibbling on his neck as he watched me over his boyfriend's shoulder. I moaned as he watched me, my cock throbbing at the lack of attention as well as the look he was sending me. Suddenly Carlos stopped and I heard him let out a loud moan followed by James' name. It took me a second to realize he had entered Carlos, who in turn got pushed further into me.

I saw stars as James rocked forward into Carlos, who got pushed deeper inside of me in turn. Carlos leaned forward so he could ravage my mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away for breath, he grinned at me, "Hold on tight, Kenny, we're in for the ride of our lives." he murmured into my ear as I felt James pull out of him before slamming back in firmly. "Ah!" Carlos moaned into my ear. James was smirking as he looked down at us. Carlos started to nibble and bite on my shoulder as James kept thrusting into him over and over, which made the smaller Latino thrust into me in turn.

I felt like I was in heaven, my vision blurred white for a second as I felt Carlos thrust deep inside of me. "Fuck!" I moaned loudly. Carlos gave a loud moan of himself against my shoulder as James smirked above us, "Found both at the same time huh?" he grinned cockily. "Fuuuuck... Baby, p-please more!" Carlos moaned, begging James for more, "Please, more baby. Don't hold back."

"Fuck, look at you two." James grunted as he sped up, "So hot... begging me for more."

"J-Jaaaames!" Carlos and I both moaned at the same time.

James just smirked at me over Carlos' shoulder, running his hands up said boy's spine, "Come on Carlitos, show him what you got, don't make me do all the work."

When James pulled back next, Carlos went with him, until only the head of Carlos' cock was still inside me before they both slammed back in at the same time. My sweet spot was hit with such force that I saw white again, I tried to moan out both their names at the same time and ended up with a weird groaning sound. They kept repeating the motion over and over.

"You like that Kenny? Loving me fucking you?" Carlos breathed. "Hell, love us both fucking you?"

"F-fuuuck!" is all I could get out.

"Getting close, Kenny?" James moaned from behind the Latino. And all I could do was whimper, moan and writhe underneath them. "Cum for us, Kenny." Carlos breathed into his ear, "Make us some more Kenny-juice. Let me taste you. I want to taste you so bad, Kenny." Carlos moaned into his ear.

I answered Carlos by tightening down on his hard rock dick as I came with a loud moan, chanting their names over and over followed by 'fuck' and 'amazing'.

Carlos responded by thrusting harder and faster. James has stopped his thrusting so now Carlos was both fucking onto James' cock as well as still plowing into me at a faster pace than ever before.

"Fuuuuuuuck." he drew out, "So tight... fuck, fuck, fuck, Kenny so tiiight!" he moaned out loudly.

"Fuuck, Los, love how you get so crazy when you're close." James moaned out, loving how Carlos pushed back hard on his dick. And from the force he was using to thrust into me, I could only imagine what James felt.

'"So close, Kenny...so close... keep squeezing that ass... just like that... fuck... yeah... oh, yeah... Kenny... Oh fuck, KENNY!" he shouted as I felt him fill up my hole, right up against my sweet spot which made me see stars and give a loud moan of myself. He pushed himself against me, trying to stay as deep as he could as he enjoyed the bliss of his orgasm. He was slumped against me now, panting against my shoulder.

"Hold tight now." James grinned from behind the Latin goo on top of me as he started thrusting into Carlos again. Making him whimper and moan into my ear.

His thrusts made Carlos move within me, making me whimper myself. As I was still sensitive from Carlos' burst.

"Look at you two, such a mess." James told us, "All fucked out. It's so hot watching you two. You're going to be sore for a while Kenny." he grinned at me, "Carlos really does a number on you when he gets crazy like that." he said with a wink, making me moan at the memory.

"But you loved it didn't you?" he asked, thrusting hard for emphasis. All I could do was nod. And shiver as Carlos started nipping on my neck. He then nibbled his way up my jawline and once he found my lips, he kissed me.

"Fuck, so hot." James groaned as he sped up again. He kept moaning and moaning, "So close, fuck you two. Suck his Tongue, Los." he ordered the Latino, "Do that thing with your tongue." he breathed. And soon after I felt Carlos roll his tongue in my mouth. Like he was saying the R with a Spanish accent and it drove me nuts. I moaned loudly. Which in turn drove James nuts as he gave a loud moan, thrusting forward with all he had and Carlos moaned in turn, shivering as I took it that James had went over the edge, deep inside him.

Slowly, James pulled away and out of Carlos, making him shiver on top of me and whine about the loss. Soon he lifted himself from my chest and pulled out of me, making me feel empty and miss that which had filled me seconds ago already. Carlos plopped down next to me, panting harshly, trying to catch his breath as I was trying to. James simply sat back, breathing hard too.

"That was..." I panted out, not able to find the words.

"Very." James agreed.

Carlos turned over to me, swiping a finger over my stomach and scooping some of my drying cum off.

"Hmmmmmm." he moaned around his finger. "Kenny-juice." he grinned cheekily.

James just chuckled as I licked my lips. "Hot..." I mumbled under my breath. Carlos just smiled back at me innocently as he scooped up some more until my stomach was all cleaned up.

"So you're into us, huh?" James said teasingly. All I did was blush and look down in embarrassment.

"Really?" Carlos asked me innocently. I managed to give them both a nod, afraid to make eye contact with them.

"How long?" he asked next. I just gave a shrug.

"C'mon Ken, answer." James said, sounding curious, generally curious.

"I... I don't really... I cant really remember... since... .forever?" I mumbled unsure. It's been so long, I can't even remember. Or maybe that's the post-orgasm bliss?

"Serious?"

"Really?"

They asked at the same time and I just sheepishly nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" James asked me next. I just gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. "Still... you could have said something." he mumbled once he realized why.

"Sure, 'Hey, Carlos, James, I know you two are dating, but I love you guys more than just friends. So lets fuck'." I said sarcastically.

"No need to be a smart ass." James said, lightly punching my shoulder. After that silence engulfed us. Carlos snuggled up to me, James sat where he was since we finished and just watched us with a lazy smile.

"S-s-so... what now? "I asked shyly. Not sure what this all meant.

"What now?" James asked as he moved over to my other side and wrapped his long arms around both me and Carlos, "Now, we sleep." he stated, "And when we wake up," he nuzzled my neck a bit as he closed his eyes, "We figure out how to explain this to Logie and Mama-Knight." he finished.

"W-what?" I asked shocked, "I am not telling them about how we-" I tried to say, face beet red, but he cut me off.

"Not _this _this, but, _this_." he said, and when he stopped speaking he and Carlos both leaned in and pecked my cheeks at the same time before snuggling back into the position they were in. Carlos with his head on my chest and James nuzzled his face back to my shoulder/neck.

I was speechless. Blushing deep red. And was it me or was it getting hotter in here? I couldn't help but smile though. Was he implying that we...

"When will we go on our first three-way date?" Carlos mumbled sleepily as he pulled the blankets over us.

"We'll see about tomorrow night." James simply replied.


End file.
